User talk:BarrelHornet3
Stages Hey there! & thanks! Getting up a page for each stage has been something I've been planning on doing for a while, since I seem to have refered to them so many times on other pages haha. Indeed, it's a bit of an enigma as to where exactly they should 'belong' within the Wiki, but I think the linking to it from other articles, such as you've done with the Main Quests page, works pretty well, so cheers for that :) Looks like the list of Main Quests within each stage on that Main Quests page is actually incorrect, so I'll see if I can get that sorted out once a page for each stage is up. There is already a 'Stage Progression' page, so that could be linked in the same way too. Do feel free to add anything to the Stage pages that you think would be good to have on them; they're by no means complete articles, and there're bound to be some things that I'll have forgotten haha. Artirtico (talk) 17:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Redirect Issues The Ghost and Cockatrice Strategy pages have been deleted and From a Different Sky now redirects to the category. Balagog gro-Nolob (The Gourmet is listening) 05:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Items Spreadsheet Hey BarrelHornet. The spreadsheet was initially put together by some older contributors awhile back who added the costs values. I would say they were applying a forgery cost including that of Chimera Strategy Vol. 2. Lookingt it over, I would say the spreedsheet needs to be updated and the cost of items that are not directly purchased from a vendor or shopkeeper need to be removed for accuracy and to avoid misleading a reader. That or seperate notation indicating that it's a forgery cost. Also on the infoboxes I would suggest only posting the cost of an item if it is directly bought from a vendor as well. If you are interested in applying forgery costs I can add a section to the item infobox templates for that information. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 10:06, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :The image format for the BOV that you used still represents well in the article and you helped out the BOV articles immensely by adding infoboxes and images, so not a big hurry on getting the format changed on the images. I went ahead and applied forgery cost to the infoboxes. Badge of Vows 1 and Badge of Vows 4 are updated showing the new infobox section and image format as well. You are welcome to to cut and paste the coding for the remaining Badge of Vows. I will see if I can't jump in on a few when my time allows and help you update them. Thanks. Bestiary Knowledge Thank's for your informative blog regarding bestiary knowledge. I liked the fact that you took the time to give me further information on my talk page, your a good example to wiki user's everywhere. Regarding the info you did pass to me could you add to your blog somehow ? I'm still pretty new to wiki's.Conan's Armpit (talk) 12:30, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank's again BarrelHornet3, I missed the reference as there was a lot of info in that blog.Conan's Armpit (talk) 04:17, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Grats on the 100 Day achievment! ... You addict! =P Cheers man. -Krescent(talk) 01:40, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Grats on AOTM! Dude! Grats on AOTM! We have a cool club house and everything! Feel free to help yourself to any food or beverages. And enjoy! 18:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC) PS: There seems to be a shortage of chairs ... Thanks Thanks for the help with knockdown/stagger! XD Karathrax (talk) 01:44, September 4, 2014 (UTC)